The unedited chapters of Forever Your's?
by Kelly76
Summary: To keep my story's rating on T, I'll post the unedited version of chapters I had to edit on here.


**This chapter is the first of many chapters of my story "Forever You's?" that are rated M for sexual content and that's why at first I changed the story's rating to M, too. But after I got emails from readers who told me that they are sad because they can't read my story anymore because they aren't 18 years old yet, I decided to edit my posts and change the story's rating back to T. For those of you, who want to read the unedited versions of those posts I'll post them on here. But only those chapters, if you want to read the full story click on my penname and on the story (I can't put the direct link here, I don't know why). There will be more of those chapters I'll have to edit soon. What can I say? I have a twisted mind LOL**

**Chapter 11**

Marissa stood in front of the miror and hoped, that Ryan would like how she looked. She was wearing a classy black dress with spaghetti straps, witch accented every curve of her body, with a deep V neckline, showing her cleavage. Her hair framed her face in light waves. When her cellphone rang, she flipped it open and smiled when she heard Ryan's voice.

Ryan: It's me. I need a few more minutes longer as planned, but I'm going off immediately, okay? I briefly have to settle something.

Marissa: _smiling_ No problem, see you soon. I'm looking forward to it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan put the receiver down und turned around to face Lily, sighing.

Ryan: _slightly angry_ I told you not to always just come to my office...

Lily: _sulking_ Well, You didn't call me back. I left a dozen messages on your answering machine, the last one this morning.

Ryan: I know...

Lily: _shrill_ Does that mean, that you've been at home and didn't answer my call?

Ryan thought about telling her about Marissa but decided against it. It made no sense and was none of her business at all.

Ryan: Listen Lily, I told you a thousand times, that what we have isn't a serious relationship and to tell the truth, I think, that we should stop seeing each other.

Lily: _whining_ What? You want to break up with me? Why? Did I do something wrong? I can alter…

Ryan: No, I made my decision and there's nothing you can do to change it, I'm sorry.

Lily: _now aggressive_ Ahh, now I understand. You just wanted me to have fun. When you wantend to have sex, I was good enough! And I thought, you and I could have a future together. _She started to cry._

Ryan swallowed hard at the thought of that and choose to not reply to it.He looked at his watch and sighed. Marissa now certainly was waiting for him and there was nothing he wanted more than to be with her finally. Lily looked at him in a suspicious way.

Lily: Do you have an appointment? You're looking at your watch and it seems like you're in hurry. Do you have a date with an other woman? Yes? Did you even cheat on me already?

Ryan:_ angry_ Stop it now, that's really enough. Yes, I've got an appointment and you know that because you heard me talking on the phone. If there's an other woman is no business of yours. And I never fooled you, so don't behave as if I had promised to love you for the rest of my life. Strictly speaking, I haven't told you that I love you once. I'm sorry, I truly never meant to hurt you. But now, you have to go, I'm already late, take care of yourself, Bye...

With these words said he pushed her out of his office, took his keys and took the elevator down to the underground car park, where he got in his car and drove away with full speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa went downstairs and joined Summer in the livingroom. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Summer looked up from the magazine she had been reading.

Summer: What's the matter? I thought Ryan wanted to pick you up?

Marissa: Yes, he called 45 minutes ago and said, he would need only a few minutes to settle something, but briefly would be going off.

Summer: He's likely to come soon.

Marissa: Sure. I'm really exited, I feel like being a teenager again. Can you imagine?

They heard a car coming up the driveway and the slamming of a car's door. Then the doorbell rang. Marissa and Summer stood up.

Marissa: _exited_ Summ, how do I look? Do you think he'll like it?

Summer: _smiling_ You look great. Don't worry, Ryan's gonna love it...

Marissa opened the door. Ryan smiled at her.

Ryan: Wow, you look terrific. I'm sorry to be late, there had been some kind of nuisance at the office

Marissa: _smiling_ Never mind…

Ryan: Wanna go? _…He saw Summer, who stood in the doorway of the livingroom, watching both of them, smiling..._ Hi, Summer.

Summer: Hi Ryan. _She went over and hugged him shortly._ Okay, have fun, Bye!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa sat face to face at the table at the restaurant. They just finished their meal when the waiter came to their table.

Waiter: Can I get you anything else? A dessert?

Marissa: Not for me, thank you, I don't think I can eat more.

Ryan: _to Marissa_ You should try the chocolate pie, it's really great here.

Marissa: _smiling_ Okay, if you'll help me eating it.

Ryan: _to Waiter_ One piece of the chocolate pie, please.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime Seth and Summer were sitting at the kitchens table and looked at each other as if they couldn't believe what was going on. Lily was sitting in front of them, crying. Seth looked at Summer, being pissed off. Alyssa was at a friends and he had been looking forward to be alone with Summer for the whole afternoon.

Lily: …And then he just broke up with me.

Seth: _slightly nerved_ Well, your relationship hadn't been that serious...

Lily: Yes, it was! I don't know what happened. Do you know what's the matter with Ryan?

Summer: _tries to stay friendly_ I think, it would be the best for you to move on. Forget about Ryan. I'm sure you'll find someone else, someone who truly loves you...

Lily: _still crying_ But I don't want anyone else, I want Ryan. I'm gonna go to his office tomorrow to speak to him again.

Seth: _tries to get rid of her_ That's a good idea, just do that. Listen Lily, Summer and I are going to meet with some friends and have to leave soon. I'm sorry, that we don't have more time for you.

Lily: I don't mind. Thanks for listening to me. _…She stood up and embraced Summer…_ It's really great to have a best friend like you.

Behind her back Seth tried hard not to laugh when he saw Summer grimacing. Summer got loose of the embrace and when she closed the door behind Lily, she turned to look at Seth, grinning.

Summer: We're going to meet some friends, huh? You know, Ryan will strangle you, if Lily really shows up at his office. Why did you tell her it's a good idea to do it?

Seth: I simply tried to get her out of our house. Alyssa is at Cassy's and we are alone and there are a thousand things I would prefer to do than listening to Lily.

He smiled at Summer, kissed her, took her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the waiter brought the pie, Marissa laughed.

Marissa: Did you really think that I could eat this collossal piece of pie on my own?

Ryan: Try it

She took a piece of pie with her fork.

Marissa: Hmm, you were right, it's good. Take some...

She took another piece and held out the fork to Ryan.

Ryan looked at her and took the pie. Then he slid over the bench until he was sitting next to her and took the fork from her hand. He took a piece of pie and held it out to her. She looked at him, smiled and took it. Then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, but she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue into his mouth. He gladly accepted and they kissed until they heard a waiter clearing his throat audible.

Ryan: _grinning_ I think, we should leave before they let us get arrested. _...Turns to the waiter..._ The check, please.

He paid and they drove to his house. He got out the car, surrounded it, opened the door at her side and held out his hand. Marissa smiled at him, took his hand and got out. She stood in front of him and kissed him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Ryan pulled his arms around her waist. After a few minutes he got loose and whispered "Come on, let's get inside." He opened the front-door, drew her to him and continued kissing her. He kicked the door to close it and they made their way to the couch, still kissing. Ryan let himself fall onto the couch taking Marissa with him so she was laying on top of him. His tongue massaged hers while his hands stroke her back. He moved his left hand down the side of her breast and stroked her through the fabric of her dress. Marissa let out a soft moan and Ryan tried to flip her over to lay on top of her, but they nearly fell off the couch. He cursed, stood up, took her on his arms and carried her upstairs into his room where he laid her down on his bed. He leaned in and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so he was laying on top of her. His hand stroke her face, her neck and made it's way down back to her breast. She let out a soft moan, when she felt his hand through the thin fabric of her dress and moved her hands under his shirt. She let out a little laugh when she felt the wifebeater he was wearing and Ryan smiled when he noticed it. Marissa lifted herself up, opened the buttons of his shirt and took it off, the wifebeater followed. She turned a little, so Ryan could undo the zipper of her dress. He slowly slid down each of the straps while kissing her neck. The dress slid down to her hips and he almost gasped out loud when he saw the lilac laced strapless Bra she was wearing. Marissa laid back down on the bed, pulling Ryan down with her. He kissed her neck and then moved his lips down her breasts to her belly button. Marissa felt as if her skin was on fire and her whole body seemed to tingle. She moaned when he kissed her breasts through the fabric of her Bra. Ryan smiled and undid the clasp of it and started to caress her breasts with his lips while his hands stroke her belly.

Suddenly the door bell rang. They lifted themselves up.

Marissa: Are you expecting somebody?

Ryan: No, don't attend to it. Who ever is out there, he'll leave if we don't open the door. _He kissed her._

Then he heard Lily, who changed her mind and decided to talk to him immediately, yelling in front of the door.

Lily: Ryan! Ryan!!! I know, you're at home, your car is here. So open the door, damn it!

Ryan sighed. That couldn't be true!

Ryan: She will leave, you'll see.

He kissed Marissa, when they heard rumbling from the livingroom.

Marissa: Seems like she's inside the house

Ryan: How could she get in? I'm going to check it. _...He looked at Marissa and smiled..._ And you, don't move, I'll be right back.

Ryan stood up, put his wifebeater back on and went to the stairs. He looked down and there was Lily, standing in the middle of his livingroom. Ryan went downstairs.

Ryan: _angry_ How did you get in my house?

Lily: Well, a few weeks ago I took your keys and got them duplicated.

Ryan: WHAT? You are totally crazy now, aren't you? How could you dare?

Lily: I want to talk to you and you didn't open the door.

Ryan: Because I don't want to talk to you. I told you everything you need to know. Now make yourself scarce!

Lily: No, I won't. Seth also told me to try and talk to you.

Ryan made a mental note for himself to kill Seth.

Ryan: How were you able to talk to Seth? Have you been at their house?

Lily: Yeah, I was at their house and talked to Summer and Seth.

Ryan: _now raging_ How dare you! Let me and my family alone, do you get me? _...He pushed her out of the door.._. And now leave and don't even think about coming near my house, my office or my family ever again, do you understand? I swear, if I'll ever see you again, I'll call the police. Oh, and you can keep the key, I'm going to change my locks this very day. Who knows how many keys you made...

He slammed the door and closed the safety-chain, totally in a rage. He heard a little laugh and when he looked up, he saw Marissa, wrapped in a sheet, standing on the landing.

Ryan: _half-smiling_ Haha! You think it's funny, huh?

Marissa: _grinning_ Yeah, pretty funny. You're really sexy, when you're getting angry.

Ryan: Well, how can I not be angry? First, she get's on my nerves at my office and then she yells at my door and breaks into my house. _...He became aware of what she said and started to grin... _Oh, I'm sexy, when I'm angry?

He went upstairs, looked at her and put his arms around her waist.

Ryan: Hey, you didn't put your dress back on, did you?

Marissa: _smiles seductively_ Then why would I use this sheets?

Ryan laughed, took her on his arms and carried her back in his room. He layed Marissa down on the bed and threw the sheets onto the floor.He smiled when he saw that she also didn't put her Bra back on. She lay there only in her laced panty, matching to the Bra. He let his eyes wander from her beautiful face down her neck, her breasts, her flat belly to her long, slim lengs.

Ryan: My God, you're so beautiful...

Marissa got a little embarassed and flushed when he was looking at her so intensivly. She stood up and undid his wifebeater again, then moved around so she was facing him and pushed him backwards, making him fall onto the bed. She then climbed on top of him, kissing him, while she let her hands wander down from his chest to his pant line. Ryan was surprised by the sudden "attack" and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his skin. He moved his hands over all her body and could feel he was getting more and more turned on. Marissa also noticed it and stroke his stomach with her hands while she put little kisses around his pant line. Ryan moaned and Marissa smiled and undid his pants, slowly sliding them down so he was just in his boxers. Then she continued kissing his stomach, moved her lips a little down and then up to his stomach again. Ryan couldn't take it anymore and flipped her over, so he was on top of her again. He kissed her neck, her breasts and her belly while his hands caressed her breasts. She moaned and he moved his lips down. Marissa gasped out loud when she felt his lips through the fabric of her panty and pushed her hips upward, so he could undo it. She moved her hands down and slid off his boxers, leaving him also completely naked. She pulled Ryan up to her and kissed him, his tongue urged her lips apart and massaged hers, his hands caressed her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and grindend her body against him. "Come on, Ryan" Ryan reached for the nightstand to take a condom, but she shook her head. "You don't need them, I'm on the pill". He smiled, continued to kiss her and while his tongue played with hers, he entered her.

Later, there were laying next to each other, their breathing slowly getting back to normal. Marissa's head laying on his chest, Ryan stroke her hair, until he noticed she fell asleep. He smiled and reached for the nightstand, clicking the light off. A few minutes later he was asleep, too.

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review**


End file.
